Joey's Cheerleader Scholarhip Dileama
by Ariel's Story Flare
Summary: AU: Where Joey, Andie and Jen are all cheerleaders at Capeside High. Joey has been set up by a mysterious rival.


**Joey's Scholarship Dilemma Strikes The Cheerleader Where it Hurts!**

Disclaimer: This is a fictional depiction of a missing scene I have used as the spring board to parody the old school teen drama hit TV show Dawson's Creek, which is neither mine nor the characters that make up this show. Warning physical punishment of a teen included in this story.

Enjoy and review!

**Chapter One:**

Joey's POV:

It all started because I became painfully aware that colleges offering full scholarships looked for extra curricular activities in addition to sterling grades. I had clubs at school I belonged to, but colleges like Worthingtom also wanted to see athletics. Jean talked myself and Andie into joining the depleted cheer squad and yes, I became a cheerleader.

It really wasn't all bad. I especially enjoyed the gymnastics and flipping somersaults, though I was sub conscious about my butt being on view through my blue cheer panties as my skirt flew up. Oh well, taking one for the team and it did look good on a my high school transcript. Joey, Jen and Andie were right our lives were dangerous now with 'A' manipulating them behind the scenes. The mysterious 'A' was out there to screw up our lives until we begged on our knees for them to stop! This became apparent to me when the thing I cherish the most was threatened. My competing on the cheerleading squad that which gave me the most satisfaction in life was suddenly put into question.

As if her plight could not be worse she had a horrible painful choice to make and if she granted permission for the punishment suggested to be carried out she would be reinstated to the cheer squad. Her dreams, given a second chance as she competitively cheered and still have a chance to earn a scholarship Worthington.

The fact was the punishment that being offered was beyond her imagination, yet her confidence on making this life changing decision without the advice of at least one of the Dawson Creek ladies was unthinkable. I realized there was the whole way 'A' had planted the drug in her system for coach to find as I squatted and peed in the cup. But the real question was which one I could confide in so as to keep the humiliation to a minimum should I choose move forward with the coach's decreed dastardly punishment.

Narrative:

What made the argument more engrossing was the physical nature of the punishment necessary to stay on the swim team. 'A' had certainly been extra vindictive with this most recent stunt and she could have kicked herself in her own butt for falling for it. Especially when considering the ingenious method of absorption 'A' had chosen. As embarrassing as that was Joey felt compelled to talk about this tight spot she was in with someone who understood her fear and terror of 'A'. How could she have been so stupid? However, she could eat herself up all day, but the fact was, she had a big decision to make and the clock on the coach's offer would be expiring in only hours when the official drug test must be turned into the conference offices. Just in case I decided to go through the vigor's of her physical punishments I had once again squatted and peed in the specimen cup once again as I had a week ago when the specimen tested positive for a banned drug. That way should I decide to accept my punishment there would be a clean sample to send to the high school conference.

Joey's POV:

Luckily when I walked into the hallway still not sure which direction to head in I spotted Jen using her locker and I saw my opportunity to get a second opinion from one I trusted with this secret. Unfortunately I received a kind of dismissal look with a smile reassuring me she had a busy school day in progress. I decided to impose on her as she shut her locker after getting the textbook she needed for class and headed for a quick stop at the girl's room. I entered with her, placed the out of order sign on the door under the Girls Toilet signage. I locked the door so we could have a quick conversation while were in the stalls. Jen had already entered a stall and I heard the rustle of her skirt being lifted, panties tugged down and the "plop" as bottom flesh hit the toilet seat. I took the stall next to her reading myself to do my business determined to get Jen's advice.

"Phreep, Frap, Oops sorry about that Joey." Jen quipped a little embarrassed by the sounds coming from her bottom.

"That's okay Spence. I need to talk to you, but I don't know how to begin.

"Look, Joey I have a test next period so if we are going to talk you need to spit it out."

"Well okay here goes, 'A' left me a package at my backdoor and in it was a small plastic tube with a note in an attached to the box and it explains why I was suspended from the swim team."

"Really, Okay so what was in the box that possibly could have caused the positive drug screen?"

"There was a tampon in it and a small glass vial.

"A tampon really!"

"Yeah, but 'A' also required me to pour the contents of the glass tube on the tampon and put, you know put it in.

All either girl could see of the other was their panties down around their ankles. Joey was actually thankful Andie could not see her cheeks blushed red as she filled her Pretty Little Liar in on her current nightmare.

Tinkle sounds followed by more unladylike farting sounds interrupted their chat.

"Who Knew 'A' Would Dose My Tampon", Joey whined.

"Okay so you put the tampon in your vagina, how could that cause you to test positive for banned drugs.

"You don't understand, 'A' made me put it in my bottom like a thermometer and send a picture."

"A medicated tampon just like a suppository can be absorbed into the bloodstream."

"How do you know that Jo?"

"Because my mom was seasick and could keep the medicine down. When all other mouth attempts failed they turned her over and gave a suppository right up her pooper."

Both girls laugh picturing Joey's stick in the ass mom in that position.

"Ooo we are so mean." Joey chimed in high fiving Andie.

This was very much in character for the sneakily naughty Joey and her influence, Andie.

Tinkle sounds followed by more unladylike sounds interrupted before they finished rustled their panties up and smoothed their skirts down as they opened and left the stalls and washed their hands.

"Look I say you take the physical punishments and get your clean pee to the conference offices assuring your competing on the school swim team.

Jen left the bathroom perplexed at how Joey had reacted to her advice to take the physical punishments offered by the coach. What was the big deal in running gut busters, squat thrust, push-ups, sit-ups and bleacher climbs if she could rejoin her swim team and be eligible for her Ivy League Scholarship. Sure there would be some physical pain involved as well as some soreness in her glutes and legs, but after they had blinded Jenna in the fire perhaps some punishment would provide her with some good karma.

Joey's POV:

I really wasn't that keen on following Jen's advice which I found to be influenced by her submissive nature and fright that 'A' would be back on her tail once again. Not ready to make my choice I decided to talk this conundrum over with a more devious young lady who had been known to get out of a tight spot by using intimidation in the form of blackmail. I went in search of Aria for a more feral solution. 'A' had struck me rick where it hurt and part of me wanted to fight back from my pending unjust punishment.

Please read and review to share your thoughts on the story as it progresses.


End file.
